


On Pointe

by CurlsandMarigolds



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Babysitting, Ballet, Gen, Magic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlsandMarigolds/pseuds/CurlsandMarigolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who asks Gob to babysit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pointe

 

GOB has decided that Magic is not for young kids. They just don’t have the mental capacity to appreciate it.

“There’s a hole in the bottom of the hat and the rabbit pooped on Dad’s panty hose,” Maeby glares up at her uncle, “Can you put my hair in a bun?”

Gob pokes her head; it’s awfully boing-y, “This wouldn’t be for ballet? Your mom said no ballet, apparently the male dancers are too muscular and she’s having a protest, something about Tobias in a leotard and the glitter…”

Maeby is giving him a look entirely too reminiscent of when he asked Michael about the Hogwarts documentary.

“It’s for ballet. There’ll be single Moms.”

Maeby gets her hair re-done by Mrs. Raymond who tells GOB all about her cheating husband and the divorce and how they’re just trying to keep things normal for little Louise.

Maeby and Louise get a play date and GOB offers to babysit more.

 

 


End file.
